


Let Love Grow

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 36





	Let Love Grow

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Let Love Grow  
Author: Laura H  
Disclaimer: If I married Aaron Sorkin, would I own the rights to The West Wing and the characters? It’s an intriguing thought, even if he is over twice my age. But, oh, that brilliant mind!  
Rating: PG  
Synopsis: Post –Ep for Institutional Memory  
Author’s Notes: I was listening to the 9 to 5 soundtrack and one of Allison’s songs struck me as perfect for the Danny-CJ early years. Hence, the latest fic.

Story 1-I Loved Her First  
Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise  
Story 3: My Little Girl  
Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead  
Story 5:He's Just Sensitive  
Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever  
Story 7: Letting Go  
Story 8: Getting Good at New Things  
Story 9: Where We Need to Be  
Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be  
Story 11: Endings and Beginnings  
Story 12: Proud of the House We Built  
Story 13:Starting a Club  
Story 14: First Pet  
Story 15: Miscommunication  
Story 16:The Go-Between  
Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel  
Story 18: You Can Let Go   
Story 19: Make the World Go Away  
Story 20: Invalid   
Story 21: Hands on a Miracle  
Story 22:And At the End and the Beginning Was You  
Story 23: Reunions  
Story 24: The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away  
Story 25: Separation Anxiety  
Story 26: Parental Discretion is Advised  
Story 27-I Will Take Care of You  
Story 28: Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day  
Story 29:When the World Stopped Turning  
Story 30: It Won’t Be Like This for Long  
Story 31: I'm Yours  
Story 32: My Achy, Breaky Heart  
Story 33: The Sleepover  
Story 34: Asking for Forgiveness  
Story 35: Let Love Grow  
Timeline:  
October 2006-"I'm Yours"  
Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for  
eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away.   
Jan 2007- Story 35- Let Love Grow.Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.  
July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.  
August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"  
Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate  
Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"  
January 2008- “Parental Discretion is Advised””  
February 2008- Abigail is born  
March 2008-Story 30-“It Won’t Be Like This for Long”  
March 2009-Patrick is born.  
August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"  
August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"  
January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"  
Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"  
Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
June 2014:”Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day”  
May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"  
July 2015: Story 33-“The Sleepover”  
May 2018: Story 34-“Asking for Forgivness”  
June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"  
June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"  
June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"  
April 2023: Story 29: “When the World Stopped Turning”  
Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"  
March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go  
June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"  
March 2030: Story 32-“My Achy, Breaky Heart”  
May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"  
July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"  
September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"  
January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be  
July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"  
September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"  
March 2044:-“You Can Let Go”  
May 2045-“I Will Take Care of You.”

 

 

Joe:  
Love can grow in the strangest places,  
Might find love in strangers faces.  
Waiting just around the corner for all you know.  
Love can grow where you least expect it,  
Take a chance and don't reject it.  
Love will grow if one just lets it,  
Let love grow.  
I know you have feelings for me, too  
But you're afraid to try love again.  
Violet:  
I know your heart is true  
But this is all so new.  
I wonder what I'll do,  
Both:  
If I would let you in.  
Joe:  
It's a chance that's worth the taking.  
Love is out there for the making.  
Find it in the eyes of someone that you know.  
In any color, shape or fashion,  
there is no denying passion.  
Love is always everlasting,  
Let love grow.  
Yeah  
Both:  
Love can fill the empty spaces,  
dry our tears and all their traces,  
mend our broken hearts and heal our souls.  
Joe:  
Hindsight’s always out to blind you.  
Violet:  
Look ahead  
Both:  
And not behind you.  
Look for love and let it find you,  
Let love grow.  
Joe:  
Love will grow if one just lets it,  
Both:   
Let love grow.  
Let love grow..

 

“I want us to talk because I like the sound of your voice. I just wanna talk.” Danny offers his most soothing and non-threatening smile.   
Swallowing hard, CJ decides that she wants to work out some kind of relationship with Danny. If nothing else, she had begin to realize on election night that she craved an intimate connection with another person. She had spent too much time working and not enough time cultivating meaningful relationships, and she was not getting any younger. If Danny has so much faith in her, then the least she can do is try to involve him in her life. “Franklin Hollis wants me to take ten billion dollars and go and fix the world.”

Danny can’t help but smile at that. He can just imagine how amazing CJ could be with a worthwhile project and basically unlimited budget. “That sounds like fun. Does that sound like fun to you?”

 

CJ bobs her head mutely. Hollis’ offer had been most tempting, and it sounded like the ideal post-Administration work for her.

 

“Do you want to work at the White House?” Danny inquires gently.

CJ slowly, deliberately shakes her head. She finally knows her answer. She can confidently state that she doesn’t want to work at the White House anymore. She had great respect for and loyalty towards President Bartlet, and since every other senior staff member had moved on, CJ had felt compelled to finish what she and the others had started and see the President’s Administration through January 20, 2006. But after that, she would be a free woman. She doesn’t want to work for President Santos, and not only because she would somehow feel like she was betraying Jed Bartlet, but also because after eight years, she is physically and mentally exhausted from working under such intense pressure and stress. She now realizes she wants a job with more flexibility and more sense of accomplishment. Working in the White House had certainly afforded her with countless opportunities to serve the country and the world, but it had also exposed her to the difficulties of working in the federal government and the limitations to their ability to enact positive change. With all the partisan bickering and the gridlock, she and the Administration had not been able to do everything they had wanted. She would like a job where there isn’t the bureaucratic red tape and the partisan politics. She wants to do some good without constantly feeling frustrated with all the obstacles to her bringing about a better world.

 

“What else?” Danny prods lightly.

 

“There’s a typo in the Constitution,” CJ reports softly.

 

“Well, someone should look into that,” Danny suggests lightly.

 

“Toby’s gonna deal with it,” CJ informs him in a whisper.

 

“Okay, so you’d like to accept Franklin Hollis’ offer?” Danny seeks confirmation, but doesn’t want to pressure CJ.

 

“It really sounds like the perfect fit for me,” CJ admits coyly, fidgeting with her scarf.

 

“It does,” Danny concedes with a smile.

 

CJ carefully removes her jacket, wanting to sit down and have an actual conversation with Danny. “I…I don’t know any more details. The Hollis Inc. headquarters is in Los Angeles, so I suppose I would be building the foundation around there but…but I don’t know until I talk to Frank Hollis.”

 

“That sounds good,” Danny responds evenly.

 

Folding her coat over her arm, CJ averts her eyes to the ground. “I don’t know what that will mean for…us. I guess…I guess if there is an ‘us’.”

 

“There’s an ‘us’,” Danny confirms with a genuine smile. “We can work it out.”

 

“But it would mean I would be moving to California,” CJ points out hesitantly.

 

“That’s okay. I’m a writer and reporter. My skills are easily transferable to any location on the planet with electricity and an internet connection,” Danny offers in an up-beat manner.

 

CJ cocks a brow. “You’re not gonna move to California?”

 

Danny steps forwards and takes CJ’s overcoat and scarf to hang up in the closet. “It’s certainly an option. But, we don’t have to worry about that tonight. You can talk to Frank Hollis and work out the details, and we’ll figure it out later. Why don’t we sit down on the couch?”

 

Swallowing hard, CJ bobs her head and absently follows Danny to the sitting room area of the apartment. She has doubts about Danny following her across the country, but she decided they would try to have some sort of serious relationship, so she reckons that they will have to consider living together at some point.

 

“Can I get you anything? A drink or something to eat or…” Danny offers, reaching across the couch to touch CJ’s elbow.

 

CJ shakes her head. “ No, thanks.”

 

Danny appraises CJ’s blood-shot eyes and sunken cheeks. “You look tired. Do you want to go home and get some sleep?” Danny isn’t aware, and neither is CJ, that she’s not only tired from the myriad of emotions of the day, but also because she is four weeks pregnant. In the next couple weeks, CJ’s body will begin to naturally abort the embryo that had implanted in one of her fallopian tubes instead of her uterus.

 

CJ decides to take another giant leap of faith. “Actually, I’d like to stay here, if that’s all right.”

 

Danny beams at the revelation. Usually he has to beg CJ to stay the night after the coital phase of the evening is over. She’s never actually spent an entire night at his apartment. “That would be great. But I think we should just sleep because you’ve had a hectic week and you could use some rest before you have to wake up early tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, I like that idea.” Instead of protesting, CJ actually embraces the proposal. She’s mentally and physically drained after the emotional day, and would prefer to just fall asleep in Danny’s arms. He had wanted to be more intimate with her since she first arrived at his door step after election day. But, typically she would just want to have sex and then make up an excuse to escape back to her own apartment. CJ hadn’t wanted to get too close to Danny out of fear of what would become of their relationship, and the potential that she could actually grow accustom to his affection. The thought of depending too much on him had frightened her.

 

Danny leans over and wraps an arm snugly around CJ’s shoulders. “Anything for you. But, you have to let me get you something to eat first.”

 

CJ rolls her eyes at Danny’s desire to take care of her, but realizes that if they’re going to have a committed relationship, she will likely need to get used to him wanting to take care of her. “All right. How about a grilled cheese sandwich?”

 

“That I can easily do,” Danny laughs, pushing himself off the couch and padding across the floor to the open concept kitchen.

* * *

“Um, Danny?” CJ sets her toothbrush on the bathroom counter and pokes her head into the bedroom.

 

“ Yeah?” Danny tosses his sweater over his head and into the hamper.

 

CJ tries to avoid blushing in awkwardness. She’s never prepared for bed in Danny’s bathroom. At most she only spends a couple hours with him and then returns to her apartment for sleep. “I, uh…I usually don’t sleep naked unless I’ve just had sex, and since we aren’t going to do that tonight…”

 

“You need pajamas?” Danny guesses with a smirk. He is accustom to CJ being in control and decisive with him. He finds it amusing that she’s so nervous to actually spend a full night with him.

 

CJ rolls her eyes with a sigh. “ I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be hesitant to ask for anything,” Danny tells her, fishing through his dresser for a clean pair of flannel boxer pants and a t-shirt.

 

“I don’t know how to do this,” CJ admits, walking back into the bedroom shyly.

 

“Neither do I,” Danny replies, handing CJ the requested items. He places a hand behind her neck and captures her lips in a sweet kiss. “But, like I said earlier, we’ll get good at it. This is just the beginning.”

 

“Okay,” CJ whispers coyly. It’s easy for her to seduce Danny into bed for sex, but she’s having trouble getting into his bed to sleep side -by -side like a real couple.

 

“Do you have a preference for the side of the bed?” Danny inquires, it having occurred to him that they usually just lie in whatever post- coital position they fall.

 

CJ slowly strips out of her suit and slips into the pajama bottoms and grey Notre Dame t-shirt. “Not really.”

 

Danny pulls down his pants and perches on the green duvet in just his boxers.

 

“Can you set the alarm?” CJ asks, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Danny, trying to calm her nerves. Why is it so easy for her to figuratively sleep with Danny, but so hard to sleep with him literally?

 

Danny reaches for the alarm clock on the nightstand. “ Nine o’clock okay?”

 

“ Ha! That’s hilarious. Five thirty, please.” CJ smiles and takes a deep breath. Maybe she can handle this after all.

 

Danny shifts over to the side of the bed closest to the window. For some reason he unconsciously wants to shield CJ from whatever is outside of his apartment. He adjusts the blankets over the two of them and revels in the first opportunity to simply lie beside her without the fear of her escaping in the middle of the night. Danny slides up next to CJ so he reach his left hand across her torso. “Is this okay?”

 

Sucking in a huge gulp of air, CJ relaxes her body into Danny’s. She can’t believe how wonderful it feels to just feel the warmth of his bare chest against her shirt. “Yeah, this feels nice.”

 

Danny grins in utter contentment. He is so relieved that CJ is finally really letting him in. “Good. What are you thinking about?”

 

“That I never really appreciated how comfortable this mattress is. We should have done this sooner,” CJ reveals with a self-deprecating laugh. She knows it’s always been her fault that they never cuddle in bed. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“You have a beautiful face,” Danny whispers against her cheek.

 

CJ laughs out loud. “Yeah, right. I just washed all my make-up off.” She had been mildly self-conscious about letting Danny see her without her make-up on for the first time. She hates the wrinkles and bags under her eyes, the result of her entering her forties and spending ninety hours a week in the office.

 

“I know. You’re gorgeous without it,” Danny exclaims, dropping a tender kiss to her temple.

 

Suddenly CJ feels her tiredness creeping into her bones. It’s that nice dozy tiredness and not the achy exhaustion she’s used to at the end of every night. CJ wonders if it’s the comfort she’s experiencing lying with Danny that is allowing her to clear her mind and let calmness seep into her body. It occurs to her that this is the first time in months that she’s made it to bed before midnight. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m going to be much of a communicator tonight. I’m already tired.”

 

“All right. Have a good night. Don’t hesitate to wake me if you need anything.” Danny resists the urge to utter a declaration of love, but he can’t help but curl up closer to CJ. He wishes they could stay like this forever.

 

“How about I rouse you pleasantly in the morning after what I’m predicting will be the longest sleep I’ve had in years?” CJ no longer feels awkward about staying at Danny’s tonight. She’s reveling in the opportunity for a good night sleep with the crazy man who has been biding his time waiting for her.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Danny answers with a cheerful smile. He’s eagerly anticipating the method CJ will select for rousing him pleasantly.

 

CJ props herself up on her left elbow and shifts her chest over Danny’s chest so she can lean down and kiss his lips properly. Danny reciprocates the kiss and draws CJ’s head into his chest once she breaks off. Yes, he could stay like this forever.


End file.
